


Competition

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Size Neutral Reader, Teasing, Wiz Chocobo Ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Gladio gets jealous when you openly flirt with Prompto
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682950
Comments: 17
Kudos: 160





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edensgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> _______  
> Request: The reader flirts with Prompto to make Gladio jealous; intimacy with Gladio only; thin or size-neutral reader 
> 
> For my new German friend edensgarden! I hope this hit the mark with what you were wanting. Thank you so much for letting me explore this request!

Infiltration of an imperial base and three days running from the aftermath and consequences is definitely starting to take its toll on you and the guys. You wind up back at Wiz’s, much to the delight of Prompto—the Niffs have the Regalia, so you’re having to resort to using chocobos. Not that anyone minds _that_ much, except for the fact that, y’know, it’s the king’s car and all; but the five of you have a foolproof plan to get into another imperial base after laying low for a few days. The last one didn’t have the car, despite the rumors. But Noct has a good feeling that his car is definitely gonna be at the next one. 

Ignis pays Wiz for the time spent renting the birds, and the use of the caravan; and all of you climb inside—tired, dusty, and starving. The boys let you shower first, and you only take a few minutes, not wanting to use up all the hot water. You put on your pajamas and crawl into one of bottom bunks and launch King’s Knight on your phone while Ignis prepares dinner with the wild peppers he found in the wild, along with some of the fish that Noct had caught that afternoon. 

You put your phone on the charger and settle down into one of the seasonal campaigns on the game, gradually tuning out the four men and losing track of time until Prompto plops on to the small twin mattress beside you. He’s radiating his usual warmth and positive attitude, despite his yawning. 

“Hey __________,” he says, pulling out his own phone. “Wanna do a co-op match?” 

You glance up from the game and look at him. He’s smiling softly, blond hair still damp and flat from his shower, thin white t-shirt stretched over his lean muscles and his strong biceps. His face is slightly flushed, and with him this close, you can easily start to make weird little patterns out of the freckles underneath his pretty violet-blue eyes. You’d be lying to yourself if you said that you didn’t think Prompto was cute, despite the fact that you and Gladio had been sort of friends-with-benefits throughout this whole ill-fated journey—and he was so easily flustered. You get a devious idea to tease him a little. 

“Sure,” you say quietly, scooting next to him so that your knee is touching his. You smirk to yourself as Prompto shivers a little at the contact. You wait for Prompto to launch his game and join your online server. You look up to see Gladio coming out of the shower, watching him as he peers over Iggy’s shoulder and offers to taste-test. You clear your throat. 

The shield casts a heated glance in your direction, but all you do is grin innocently at him before laying a hand on Prompto’s forearm. Gladio’s nostrils flare and he frowns, but you just turn back to the blond in your bunk. 

“Ready? This is a level forty mission, sure you’re up for it?” 

“Hell yeah,” laughs Prompto. “I spent some gems and got some legendary weapons pulls today, plus my five-star character is at his max level. I’m good.” 

“All right, here it goes,” you say as you launch the co-op mission with your and Prompto’s characters. While the dungeon loads, you keep your hand on his forearm and shuffle closer, moving to lean your head on his shoulder. 

You immediately feel the heat rise to Prompto’s neck and his ears, but he says nothing as the two of you command your characters to fight the three rounds of enemies in the dungeon. You don’t have to look up to know that Gladio’s probably giving you a death glare from over the pages of his historical romance novel—you can feel his honey-amber gaze as he watches you like a hawk. 

The mission finally ends, with your and Prompto’s character’s twirling around in victory. The boss yields the both of you a shit-ton of experience, gold, gems, and upgrade items, so you immediately go to your party to start boosting up moves and weapons. You finish faster than Prompto; you put your phone down and gingerly place your hand on his upper thigh as he manages his King’s Knight battle party. You hear him gasp quietly, then swallow hard as he tries to focus on his task. You smirk to yourself as you rub light circles into his thigh and watch him play his game. 

“There,” he says in a quiet, shaky voice. “That oughtta do it for my party. Let’s uh, do another one tomorrow? I’m just gonna grind on the solo missions for now.” 

You keep your hand on his leg as you lift your head, staring at his profile. He’s as red as Leiden tomato, and staring straight ahead at Gladio on the couch. You turn, and Gladio’s lustful gaze sends a shockwave of want between your thighs. But you’re not done teasing either one of them yet. 

“Thanks for the help, Prom,” you purr in what you hope is your flirtiest voice. “We can definitely play again tomorrow.” You lean forward to press a light kiss to his cheek. 

Prompto sucks in a breath and gulps. “You’re, uh...really close,” he whispers. “And...and Gladio’s looking at us...” 

“Let him look,” you say sweetly. “I’m just thanking a friend, right?” 

“Ri-right,” breathes Prompto as he quickly looks back down at his phone. 

Later that night, after dinner, and after everyone had gone to bed, you register movement from the couch—and in the dim moonlight that’s shining through the tiny camper windows, you see Gladio’s half-open eyes boring holes into the bottom bunk where you’re lying. 

“Hey,” you whisper with a little giggle, knowing that your stunt earlier with Prompto had lit a fire in the shield. 

“Come here,” Gladio growls. 

Without a second thought, you obey. You slip quietly from the bunk, careful not to wake Noctis, who’s on the top bed, and move to the couch, straddling Gladio. His large hands immediately come up to settle on your hips, fingers digging into your soft skin. You lean down to kiss him, and he takes the lead immediately, swallowing your soft moans and biting at your lips and tongue, determined to taste every inch of you. 

“What was with that little shameless display earlier?” Gladio whispers low and heavy into your ear. “You tryna’ get me worked up on purpose?” Gladio lifts his hips, and you instinctively rock your ass backwards to feel his already-hard length. 

“You and Prompto are just so _easy_ ,” you whisper back, nibbling on his earlobe. You feel one of his hands snake its way up your shirt, and you immediately break into goosebumps when Gladio touches your bare skin. “Besides, he’s cute, y’know?” 

“Well, I’m gonna show you what happens to bad little girls,” Gladio spits as he yanks off your shirt, exposing your chest to the cool air of the caravan. 

Your gasps of surprise quickly turn to pleasure as Gladio moves to take one of your breasts in his mouth, lavishing your nipple until it’s hard and aching—then he moves to your other one, sword-calloused hands roughly kneading the other breast. You bite back your moans, trying to keep your panting to a minimum, but Gladio is just too good. He releases one of his hands from your chest to help shimmy himself out of his pajama pants, and finally he helps you out of your own clothes, your naked bodies a glorious vision of opposites—soft, feminine curves against chiseled muscle. Gladio wastes no time in hungrily kissing you again, this time bringing one giant hand between your legs to play with your dripping wet core. 

“Oh, Gladio, baby, yes...” you moan quietly into his mouth. 

“That’s right baby girl, tell me who owns this pussy,” he growls softly, voice dripping with affection and lust. 

“You, fuck Gladio, only you,” you gasp as you rock back and forth on his fingers. 

“That’s right. Flirt with whoever you want, but don’t forget who warms your bed every night.” 

Several minutes later, Gladio determines that you’re wet enough to take him, and he grabs the base of his huge cock and holds your hips steady with his other hand as you sink down slowly, throwing your head back in ecstasy as you feel yourself adjust to his length. No matter how many times you’ve taken him, it feels like he’s splitting you in two, but you get off on the immense, overwhelming pleasure-pain. You finally bottom out, and Gladio grunts in approval and holds you steady as he begins to piston his hips up as you rock down onto him. 

Unbeknownst to the both of you, Prompto, in the queen bed in the back bedroom that he’s sharing with Ignis, is awake, and as hard as diamonds from your earlier teasing. He _knows_ that you’re having a fling with Gladio, but hearing your whispers and the light slapping of skin in the dark is almost too much to bear. He palms over his tented pajama pants and bites his lip, imagining how you must look when you’re impaled on Gladio’s dick. He slips one hand down his flannel bottoms and bites back a moan as he brings himself to completion in record time to the sound of your quiet sex in the living room. Prompto hopes that maybe one day, you’ll follow through on your teasing. But for now, he’ll have to be content with being the catalyst for Gladio’s jealousy. 


End file.
